My Immortal Nights At Freddy's
by Roy's Spaghetti Arm
Summary: A parody fic about FNAF born from a dumb idea on FNAFAppreciation (on Tumblr), written by Mod Freddy (that me). This is the story of Mike M. Schmidt and his friends and enemies, and nothing less. And that's a quote from Sonichu, so you should know just how well this will go. This actually has little to do with My Immortal. I'm sorry.
1. Chpt 1

AN: I AM A SERIOUS WRITER, I SWEAR. ASLO FNAF ROX (If you haven't played it yet get tha fack outta here and play)! PS Self inserts. –Freddy

Hi my name is Mike Motherfucking Schmidt and I am a fucking douche (that's how I got my name) and I have really special eyes that no one can see because I am so cool and wear sHades ALL the time. I am really pale and wear TONS of make up (I'm goth so it's ok) and a lot of people tell me I look really hot and tbh I agree. I am as hot as the fiery pits of hell where my lord Satan resides.

I have medium-length jet black hair with firetruck streaks in it.

As for my clothses, I wear only real goth stuff that I got at Hot Topic. For example today I was wearing a security guard cap, a black leather jacket (I had an ebony shirt under it), dark taupe combat boots and a pair of ripped onyx jeans.

Also did I tell you that I go to Pizza High School and work as a night guard in a nearby pizzeria, because I go to Pizza High School and work as a night guard in a nearby pizzeria.

Pizza High is a pretty messed up place – not only do people go there, but so do animatronics.

Speaking of animetronics...

– "Hey Mike," screeched someone at me. I looked up and I saw... Foxy.

– "Oh, uhm, hi, Foxy," I answered all sexy and stuff.

– "Yeah hi, what's up," he asked smiling (is that even possible?).

– "Nothing," I said, but in that moment the bell rang and we had to go to classes.


	2. Chpt 2

AN: Sorry for not updating earlier but I had some tests to study for so yeah. Fangs for da reviews and pls enjoy da chapta.

The next day I woke up in my room. That fact was not at all shocking, but I thought I would mention it anyway.

When I looked outside the window I saw there was some heavy sleet going on outsid. Nice. That meant I could go on about my gothic routine without having to deal with sun. I hate sun, you know. It's so fucking preppy.

It was still very early so I decided to make breakfeast. (AN: I have no idea wat a goffic breakfast could consist of so just imagine that I do and that I wrote a long and unneccessaryy description of it here.)

"So... Are you and Foxy... Ehh, are you two an item now?" said someone from behind me, scaring me shitless. It was... Jeremy Fitzgerald, my sarcastic hipster roommate. He was a short guy, shorter than me, even though he was three years older. He had short blonde hair and one purple eye, one grey. He was wearing that ridiculous vest of his, and that disgusting bowtie. He had no sense of style, that poor bnastard. And the T shirt he ew as wearing under the vest was at least a size too big. He was also wearing shorts and those ugly sneakers of his, which for Hell only knows what reason were always in two different colours. One was always tangerine orange, the other was always lime green. Disgust.

I on the other hand was wearing my security guard cap (I _never_ take it off), a black MCR shirt, a pair of coal-coloured jeans and really dark red boots.

"The hell, dude? We talked for less than a minute and you already think we're dating? No, of course we're not." I answered him, trying to snound offended.

"You talked for less than a minute _yesterday_. What about two days ago? What about Friday? What about every single other time?" Jeremy didn't give up. He never gave up. At least not me. "Other than that, do you really think no one has noticed the way you're trying to do everything in that so called sexy way whenever he's around? You two are totally dating."

"G—Satan damn u, yes, we're dating. What's that to you?"

"Nothing. But it's incredibly amusing to see you defend yourself like this." He laughed and left our house. Only to come back a few seconds later to inform me that if I won't hurry up, I'm gonna be latwe for school. Then he left again.

I took the plate of my unifished breakfast and my goffic bag and went to school.


	3. Chpt 3

AN: I'd like to pretend that I'm sorry about not updating earlier, but really, can you blame me? Have some new characters. Also introducing ~*P L O T*~.

I ran across the hallway to the classroom. There were many preps staring at me, like that blessed* Alpha Prep and her cronies, thinking their oh so great just cuz theiR anons.

I glared at them for a slpit second and then flipped them off, still running.

Don't get me wrong, Im not one of THOSE pleope who hate other s based on they style, no, that's what preps do/ I on the other hand have raisins to hate them. It's a class thing.

I would have kept running for w while longer, but as the preps distracted me with their obnoxios existance, I ran into a wall.

Finally, I entered the classroom and sat in my usual place.

"Mr Schmidt, it is nice to finally see you have decided to grace us with your presence," commented the teacher.

"Uh, sorry mx Mangle, I was eating breakfist and didn't notice the time," I explained. Mx Mangle was one hell of a teacher if they didn't like you. Just like they don't like me.

"You might want to make sure this doesn't happen again, or else you might become breakfast yourself..." they threatened. For the rest of the class I decided to not get in any trouble.

A few boring classes later, it was lunch break.

Just like usual, I sat at the table with my crew. There was Fritz Smith, a rather cute guy who got popular thanks to his BruhTube let's play videos. He was about the same height as me, brown-haeird, have blue eyes, average build. He was juuuuuust fine.

Next there was Porphyrius Guy, whose name was always such a pain in the ass to pronounce that everyone just called him Purple. An accurate name, given his skin condition making him appear purpleish, and his hair being naturally violet. He was a wannabe hacker and a giant assshoe, but he was cool. He claimsa he couldsee goasts, but that's just stupid, isn't it.

And then there was his brother.

My ex.

(*Geddit?)


	4. Chpt 4

AN: I'd just like to mention I am not writing any animatronic Ikea erotica anytime soon (or ever at all), y'all. And I'm sorry for the temporal lack of comedy. I promise it will be back soon. It's just that what I have in store for you is rather... unexpected.

"Hello Mike. I heard what happened during english today," started Fabio, or as most people call him, Phone Guy.

Of course he heard. He was the school's best known journalist and he knew eveything.

Phone Guy was a tall but very slim individual. Most human students could easily kick his ass, but no one ever dared, because he can blackmail them and ruin their lives forever. He was the only student in school that was feared by everyone, including the anons. He always wore the same outfit, and dating him before, I knew he literally had a whole closet filled with identical clothing. All in pastels. "I wouldn't worry too much, if I were you. I'm sure mx Mangle was just joking, and you'll be fine. Really, you have nothing to worry abut."

Phone Guy was the oldest of the three Guy siblings. Purple Guy was in the middle. And then there was their younger brother, whose name kno one new, and the brothers just called him Balloon Boy. Balloon Boy was a completely different story. He was definitely in my top 2 people I'm leggit afraid of, right before mx Mangle.

"Whatever u say, Fab," I answered him.

And then... Foxy came. To the lunch room, you perverts.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy, have you heard we're gonna get sum transfor students sson?" he screeched at us.

"Yeah. I believe headmastah Frippery has mentioned something about his cousin or something coming here. Wonder what that's about," answered Fritzo looking from his tablet.

"Wait, headmastah's cousin? That pretentious egglord has a family? That's a shocker," I added. And really, it waz. Maximum Omega Frippery, Pizza High's headmastah, wasn't exactly human, you see. He wasn't an animatronic or an anon either. He just was.

Barely anything was known about the headmastah. He could appear out of nowhere, probably read minds and there was trail of egg yolk-like substance everywhere he went.

Rumourse are he once killed a man.

So you get why the idea of more of people like him was a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very bad idea.

"But whatevs. Anyway, Mikey, are you free latr today?" Foxy asked me sexilyl. "I'm planning on taking you to hot topic."

"HOT TOPIC? YES! YES YES YES YES!" I SAID ANd kissed him. Best day of my depressing life, rlly.

Though Fab looked a lil jelous, and that worried me. 

Later on that day, I was getting reddy to go out with Foxy.

Hot Topic was my favourite clothses ship ever.

I went to buy some stuff and Foxy said he needs to leave for a sec. That was okay with me. Shopping.

I bought a black Fall Out Boy shirt, a dark grey jacket with a skull on it, an onyx trench coat, a plain black hoddie, a black tank top, a black P!ATD tank top, a black tank top, a black tank top, a black dank top, a black tank top, a bloody red T-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, ebony shorts with pentagrams all over it, white jeans and a pair of dark brown combat boots.

I'm going to die in summer.

I was about to pay for it, when a very hawt HAWT HAAAAAAAAWT looking goffic animetronic said he'll do it for me. I was a bit confuzazzle, but then I realized.

It was... Foxy!

He now had long black hair, and he was wearing make up and all black, like me, and his made beauty made me cry tears of blood internally. I was so happy kinda. He made my lower regions happy for real, though, so there's that.

"Your place or mine?" he asked.

"Yours. Jeremy's home."

So we went to his house and wE HAD SEX.


	5. Chpt 5

AN: I have no idea what the hell is this chptr.

In the mornring me and Foxey got reaDY 4 school and went.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! THERE'S AN IMPORTANT HAPPENING GOING ON IN THE

! HEADMASTAH FRIPPERY IS GOING TO MAKE A SPEECH! EVERYONE MUST ATTENT!" said Speakers Mabel through the speakers.

"Well sheeeeshh, I guess we have to go," I commented at Foxy.

When we got there, everyone was already there or at least everyone I knew cause there's a lot of peepoll in our school and I don't know all of them.

"Hey, Marrisa, do you know what is up?" I asked my friend Marissa who was making out with her boyfriend Whatley.

"OMG Mike I dunno." She sed. "Sum knew students are goina be heer soon."

"Ok" I said and they continueed there previous activities.

"Ekh-Ekhm! Er... Erryone! Pay attention please!" the headmastah, mr Frippery said to the mic. "I'd like to introdu-introduce the new stu... students to y'all."

Of course, no one listened, because everyone was minding their own businesseses and making noise talking to each other.

"He-hey! Stop being inapro-propriate, this is a school, not a club" headmastah said seeing Marissaer and her boyfrien.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY WANKER, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY BUGGERIN LIFE!" screamed Wheetly at him.

"I do-don't like your mouth-words, young man." Headmastah answered offended. "A-anyway. I'd like to introduce-"

.

"Guess who's back motherfuckers." said a guy who randomly fell from the ceiling, in his usual creepy monotone.

"Mein Gott, what now?!" Headmastah groaned with irritation at the sudden interruption.

"Forget this ever happened. You may continue now."


	6. Chpt 6

AN: Shout out to... my friends... for pissing me off so much I rather write this story than talk to 'em. 'S not your fault I was angry, but you definitely helped here.

"Erry... Erryone meet the new students." said the headmastah nervously, half-execting another interruption. "Flumpters McBumperson and the ONAF Crew - Birthday Boy B-Blam, Rrrredman, Grunkfuss the Clown and Owlivier the Owl. Meet a-also the Maximum twins, Omega and Maksio."

s The new students who were students that were going to go to Pizaz High with us from then on were quite a sight. One of them, Flumpters, was an egg, suggesting he was the guy related to the headmastah.

"Hi y'all," he said disturbingly joyfully. "I'm Flumpty Bumpty. I'm an egg."

His "crew" consisted of a box-head, a blood-colored skeleton that prolly didn't belong to a humen, a clown dude and a nowl. But not an animetronic owl, but a normal owl, which didn't exist anymore. Other than dat there was nuffin special about them.

The twins, Omega and Maxio apparently, looked human enough, but both were almost featurless aside from short curly blond hair. They also had greenish skin But not as much green as Purple was purple. They were dressed in black suits that if anyone else was wearing them, would look really hot.

"Hi, Uncle Grunkfuss." Said the same guy who fell from the celiing last chpt.

"Oh. He-he-hello Larry the Radical." The clown answered to the guy. Only after his name was said, I remembe brred. Larry the Radical was Jeremy and I's next dore neighbout and a part of Jeremy's hipster gang.

He was a koala animatronic, similiar to his brother Larty the Librarian and unlike his cousins Stanley the Storyteller and Auss who were a Lynx and a Lynx-Dingo respectively.

He was a dull blue colour with spots of what appeared to be rust, especially on the sides of his face and the palms of his hands, which made him wear gloves all the time (it also made him suck at shaft-handling if you catch my drift).

He was wearing a green T-shirt with the word 'RAD' written on it in darker green, and plaid shorta.

He was no t like the other animatronics, humans or anonymous. He was a mystery. That, and he could walk through walls, but that ain't that special.

Well, anyway, how he was related to the clown, I have no idea.

"Umm... Mike? Ya' okay there, buddy?" asked Fritz looking at me worriededly. "You've been staring into nothing for the past ten minutes. Everyone left already."

I looked around to check if that was true. That was true. I decided to go to class.

"...Where are ya' goin'?" Fritz asked confuzazzled.

"To class?" I answered.

"Mike. Didn't ya' hear what headmastah said? No classes today. You can go home." he saifd, looking at me in disbelief. Dunno why.

"Oh. Ohhh. Alright then. I didn't want to go to class anyway. " I answered.

"Sheesh, fine, Mike, whatever. Ya' wanna come to my place and play vidya? The guys will be there too" he suggested.

"What game?"

"Tomb Raider"

"..."  
"..."

"Okay."

And so we went.


	7. Chpt 7

AN: Good news. This story is ending soon. Bad news. There are four more to go. Heh...

We got to Fritz's house and nosurprisingly the guys were indeed there. In front of thew door because Fritz wasn't there yet, so he couldn't open the door fot them to enter.

"'Sup everyone. Y'all ready?" Fritz asked while opening the door.

A bunch of yes's (this is not the correct use of an apostrophe) was heard and we got in.

While some of the guys, by that I mean Fritz and Purple Guy , sat on the couch to get the gaming stuff ready, Phone Guy was playing on his phone, standing next to the widnow and I decided to change my clothes.

"Hety, I'm gonna call Foxy, alright?" I told others.

"Sure. Of course. Get your boyfriend to come over while you're at it, why don't you. Heh." I pretended to ignore Phone Guy glaring at me from over his phone.

I walked over to the kitchen and looked around.

Suddenly a guy . Judging by the fact he was in Fritz's house, this had to be Robert. Robert was Fritz's room,mate, like Jeremy was mine. Robert was shorter than me, but probably taller than Jeremy. He had white hair and black eyes and he was generally very pale. He was wearing a grey hoodie and sweatpants. He was eating a sandiwch. Upon noticing me, he got very nervous, to the point where he started sweating.

"Uhh. What are you doing here?" he said, after swallowing his sandwich because it is rude to speak with your mouth full.

"I'm Mike Motherfucking Schmidt. Fritz invited me. Could you leave this room right now?" I asked the guy.

"I. I was just. Kinda. You know. Eating here. This is also my house," he mumbled.

"Too bad" I said and pushed him out of the kitchen and closcked the door.

I reached into my bad and pulled out a black t-shirt, black pants, and dark jacket. I took my top off and was about to change when I noticed someone sitting on a tree, staring at me. It was one of the anons! Sanic Boy specifically. Easy to tell him apart from the others, because he had that stupid spiky blue hair and his shades were a golden colour.

"What thE FUCK, STICKDICK?!" I YELLED.

"Yiff in hell" he yelled back. "You fuckin' furry." He added, trying to spit in my direction.

I grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be the microwave, and threw it at him.

He fell. He hit the ground. He ran away.

...

God damn it.

I put on the t-shirt and decided to call Foxy.


	8. Chpt 8

an: turns out my definition of soon is different than literally everyone else's definition, who would have thought.

"Hey, you alright? I heard a noise" Fritz nocked on the door. "What happened?"

I sighed. "One of the anons showed up. And, yeah, about that, You might want to think about purchasing a new microwave."

"What." Fritz yelled in question?

"Yeah. Don't worry about it tho" I said, reaching for my phone from my bag.

I searched Foxy's number (I was never gfood at memorizing phone numbers) and called him.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The automatic voice mail message startwed. Weird. He never not answered his phone. After all it was a built-in function of his anomatronic robot body. I tried again. And again.

"Hell-hello?" I finally heard Foxy answer.

"Oh thank g-sartan. Hi Foxe" I said

"Mike? Wait. Mike?" Foxy axed suspiciously.

"Yes? Foxy, what's up?"

"Not-noth-4-9-5-nothing."

"Uhh. Okay then. I ering if you wanted to come to Fritz's house? We're gonna play video games," I asked, not really believing Foxy.

"N(hfr)-Yea-Yeah. Sure. Of COURSE. (psthehsdft) I'll be-be there in (pstdfh) fifteen minuets," he said in a hurry

"Umm. You've got some sort of strange whispery background noise going on there, are you sure you're fine?" I tried to ask, but he hung up mid my sentence.

Strange.

I decided not to think about that to o muvch and walke dback to wherte the rest of the guys were.

I'm sure Foxy will be

fine.


	9. Chpt 9

an: shout out to my friendo, missawkwardconversation, you are so cool

I sat next to the other guys. I was sittingg next to the other gutys and


	10. Chpt 10 - Random Chpt Title

An: hey mum, have you seen my pen? You know, the blue one.

Suddenly Purple Guy burst through the door.

"OMFG I had a vishon" he yelled.

"What the fuck you guys" Fritz roared. "You're gon pay for that door!"

"Mike, the Anons! captured Foxy and a few others and reprogrammed them." He explaind.

"Holy shit" I stated. "Now that you mention it, that would explain Foxe's strange

"That sounds awful. What do we do?" Robert asked.

"What about my door?!" Fritz inquiered.

"No one cares about your door."

"I kinda dio," muttered Robert.

"Why are you people so guffckin loud" said Larry the Radical in complete monotone, halfway through a hole in a wall.

"For heck's sake you corrosive asshole," Fritz screamed "the door is right there!"

"Eggshelly, there's not," Larry started.

"We'RE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN," I interrupted.

"Calm down y'all," giggled the egg who appeared out of nowhere.

"What even is happening" sobbed Robert.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screeched Foxy agressively.

"Jesus fuck, Mike, controll your... ugh... boyfriend." Told me Fab.

"M-Mike?" Foxy got distracted for a moment giving me a chance to intervene.

I slapped him. Not exactly hard, but apparently hard enough to knock him out.

Everyone fell silent.

"Well... Taht leaves only the rest of the reprogrommed animatronics." Stated Purple. "So... What do we do?"

"I recommend you hide the body" recommended the egg.

"His right, uno?" We can't just leave Foxy here like this." Larry told us.

"To my right is shy guy here. Did you mean "he is"?" the egg sasswered him.

"How did you notice a mispelling in spoken text?" Larry questioned.

"I've eaten a lot of carrots. Beside I'm immune to the plot, and that includes the medium." Said the egg matter-of-factly, shrugging. "Also my name is Flumpty Bumpty, stop calling me per the egg."

Fab pulled out his

phone.

"Okay, while you guys are arguing, I'm gonna call Mx Mangle," he explained.

"Why"

"Because they're his parental units, duh" he explained again.

"Okay."

"Hello, yes Fabian?" I could here Mx Mangle from the phone.

"Good afternoon, Mx Mangle, I do not mean to worry you"

"Why, you certainly just did"

"From a trusted informator we have recieved the downlo that the Anonymous Council of Anonymous Assholes has been capturing and reprogramming those of ur kin."

"Got it. Ho-how many victims are there currently?"

"The total number is unknown however there is one confirmed victim, who is currently lying unconscious in Fritz's house, and that is your son."

"I'll be-e-e there in five minutes." Mx Mangle said and hung up.

"And what?" Robert asked?

"They'll be here in five minuets. They hung up." Phone Guy told him.

"Well then" said Jeromy, who has not spoken despit being there the whole time. "Wat else can we do but wait."


	11. Chpt - 11 who is my favourite youtuber

an: another short chapter, because i was writing this during a time when i was stressed, depressed and overdressed. not that i'm not now.

As they said, Mx Mangle arrived in 5 minutes.

After making sure their son was alrigjht, they looke around. When their eyes fell on me, their expression morphed from worry into anger&amp;annoyance.

"I swear if you-you-you were responsible for this...!" Mx Mangle sighed. "Why do you have to meddle in my son's life? It was much better when you weren't a part of it"

Now that was crosssing the line. Death threats I could handle, really, I didn't mind. But implying I ruin the lives of those I love? That was just rude.

"WHAT? WHAT?!" I yelled at my very damn intimidating teacher, which I may or may not regret later. "You wanna know why?! BecAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Mx Mangle was left speechless at my outburrst, meanwhile somewhere in the background the sound of Fab slamming the door as he left angstfully could be heard.

"That's lo-lovely." Mx Mangle chuckled darkly, picking Foxy up. "I disapprove."

And with that, they left.


	12. Chpt 12

[an: i have commited great sins against humanity]

Well, that certainly wnet well.

"It sure did," I hread the egg said. What the fuck.

"Are u redding my mind?" I axed

"No, I'm just reading your narration," he answered.

"...Eh?" I wondered

"Nevermind. It's getting late. See y'all later, when I feel like it," he said and teleported disappeared away.

I looked around Fritz's lifing room. The entrance door was hanging off its hinges. Larry the Radical has long left through the acid-eaten hole he made in the wall. The remains of Fritz's microwave were no doubt still lying on the ground under the kitchen window.

Robert was quietly watching TV and Jeremy fell asleep on the couch. Fritz and Purple apparently moved to the kitchen and were discussing their plans to stop the Anonymous Counsile of Anonymous Assholes from causing further harm. And I was standing like a moron in the middle of the apartment.

I woke up Jeremey up despite his protests and we went to the kitchen.

"So, what's up?" I asked the guys.

"We've been planning out what to do since the whole animatronic reprogramingation is now happening, and someone, well, someone has to do something about it, amiright or amiright?" said Fritz for some raisin.

"So I've heard but, like, what're the plans?" I asked.

"Cold blooded murder?" said Purple.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I was just kidding', sheesh guys. Calm tf down" he added.

"ANYWAY. We have no clue how the anons managed to reprogram actual sentient beings that are more anthropomorphic furry cyborgs than they are animatronics." Friz wondered. "But we know one thing. The anons have dedicated their lives to making other people's lives miserable. And I'm sure this is just beginning."

"Okay, but what's the plan?" Jerem asksed.

"You know how this city city. When was the last time you saw someone outside, ever since the anons appeared? Probably earlier today but still. My point is, no one's going to stop them."

"Are yous saying we should do that by ourselves? We're just a bunch of teenages!" I told

"Tru. But for that matter, so are they."

"That's such a dumb idea... I'm in." I said!

"Good God. So I have to go with you to make sure you stay out of trouble, eh?" Jeremy facepalmed.

"Yep"

"Dammit." He cursed under his breathe. "But what do you plan on doing though? Because you haven't told us."

"Well, the Foxy incident prooved the animes can be reformed by the power of love and slapping the shit outta them. But not every animatronic has a partner and physical assault would be kinda rude, uno. So we both decided we're gonna team up and verbally beat the shit out of the anons until they rereprogram the animatronics!"

"No offense but that's fockin stupid." sled Jeremy. "The anons are all about verbal abuse."

"True, tho" I added. "Yo can't put out a fire with more fire."

"What about actual beating, then?"

"You cnat put out a fire by pouring gasoline in it either, genious."

"So what you're saying is we need a new Plan? Right?" asked Purple. "Because-"

"Wait, that's seriously your plan?" facepalmed Jeremy. "Did you-"

"Duh" I interrupted his interruption, "That plan won't do."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Fritz.

"We could ask headmastah Frippery for advice" suggested Robert, surprising everyone except Fritz that he was audible whice whispering near a TV playing obnoxiously loud infomert

ials in a completely different room than we were in.

"Are you kidding?" Fritz yelled back. "Headmastah can't even get people to stop making out in front of him and you think he'd know how to stop the Anons?"

"Well, technically his right. But instead of the headmastah we should ask one of his family members instead. For example McBumperson himself." Said Larry the Radical while accidentally melting the door handle.

Fritz death glared at him.  
"What, at least I used the door this time."

"Doesn't he not like you or something?" Fritz asked, trying to calm down

"Yeah but he's immune to the plot so he can help no problem. Beside, I can ask my uncle to convice him. They're friends." Larry the Radical explained, shrugging.

"Dude, how's that man even your uncle? Or going to high school for that matter?! He's at least in his forties." questioned Purple, asking what evereone or at least me wanted to know.

"Uhh. He's my dad's, that is, Larry Senior's, brother but he got his looks more from grandma so that's why he's not halway rotten. And he spent enough time around is also friends with McBumperson so he also gets to be at least slightly immune to the plot." Larry the Radical explained more.

"Butt you're not even human!" Purple continued his interrogation of Larry the Radical on the logicalness of his family tree.

"Yeah I am. Kinda." He defensive. "I just died early is all. How do you think sentient animatronics are made?"

"Well, when a Parental Unit 1 and a Parental Unit 2 love each other very much-" Purple began but Larry the Radical slid his gloved metal finger across his lips in a silencing motion.

"Shh... None of that is true, we're a bunch of dead people."

Purple stared at him in shock.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"That would explain my mom. And Balloon Boy."

"Yeah."

"So are we gonna ask the egg for help or?" asked Jeremy, impatiently.

"Um. I guess. Yeah, let's go.


End file.
